Revenge
by I Don't Ship StingLu. Or do I
Summary: As she watched the blood pooling around her, Pineleaf had a flicker of doubt. This was her sister after all. How could she kill her? Then she shook her head, clearing it of the doubts. After what her sister had done, she deserved to die. (One-Shot/Challenge from Blazeclan)


Pineleaf opened her eyes, looking around the den drowsily. Then she stood up and stretched. She looked around the den for her mate, Scarletflame. "I guess he isn't here..." she said softly, a little disappointed. Pineleaf padded out of the den, her ginger brown fur seeming slightly lighter in the bright sunlight. She searched the camp with her glowing green eyes, still not finding her mate. She sighed, having wanted to go hunting with him. "I guess I could ask my sister if she wants to hunt." Pineleaf said to herself. But she couldn't find Heathermist either. She growled in frustration, thinking that she would have to go hunting alone.

Pineleaf padded out of the camp, waving her tail at Twistedlily, who was guarding the camp. Once in the forest, she scented Heathermist and Scarletflame's scent, mixed as if they had been walking side by side. She hesitated, then abandoned the fact that she was supposed to be hunting and followed the scent. She grew nearer to the lake, and froze at what she saw. They were sitting side by side, tails twined while staring at each other. Scarletflame nuzzled her softly and she purred. Pineleaf turned and crashed through the undergrowth, wanting to get away from them. She could hear Scarletflame yowling after her but she wanted nothing to do with whatever he was saying.

She ran into camp and hurtled into the warriors den where she curled into her nest, shaking as disbelief and betrayal ran through her. A short while later, a soft voice said, "Pineleaf?" It was Heathermist. Pineleaf stood up and growled. "What do you want?!" "I just want to talk about what happened..." Heathermist said, her brown fur flattening and her creamy green eyes filled with worry and guilt. Pineleaf felt anger build up in her. "Explain? _Explain_?! You, my own sister, were with my mate! How long has this been going on? How long have you kept this from me? I loved him, and even though I just saw that I still do!" She said, starting at a hiss then ending in a yowl.

"Please Pineleaf! If you really love him then you'll let him be happy! We love each other, but we just couldn't bring ourselves to tell you and break your heart!" Heathermist said desperately. "_Couldn't bring yourselves to break my heart_?! What do you think you just did?!" Pineleaf growled, her glowing green eyes filled with anger. "Please, Pineleaf, I'm sorry! I'm your sister!" Heathermist wailed, while shaking. Pineleaf's gaze turned from angry to cold. "You're my sister? I don't have a sister. At least not anymore." She said, then turned her back on Heathermist and ignored her. There was only one thought on her mind; revenge.

The next day, Pineleaf ignored both Heathermist and Scarletflame. She walked off into the forest, heading towards the Shadowclan border. Once there, she rolled around in the scent markers while wrinkling her nose in disgust. She then headed towards a large oak tree; Heathermist's favorite place to go when she was upset. Pineleaf walked all around the area then back towards the Shadowclan border. Now all she had to do was wait.

Pineleaf was extremely lucky that day. If some other cat had found it, her entire plan would be ruined. If Heathermist decided to get other cats, the plan would've failed. She needed everything to go perfectly. Eventually, she heard pawsteps coming towards her. Heathermist padded along the scent trail, eyes narrowed and tail lashing. She stopped and blinked in surprise when she saw Pineleaf. "Pineleaf?" she said, then apparently forgetting about the Shadowclan scent she said, "I know you don't want to listen to this but please hear me out! I-" Before she could finish, Pineleaf had launched herself onto Heathermist, pinning her to the ground.

Heathermist's eyes were wide. "P-Pineleaf?" She said, fear creeping into her now shaking voice. Pineleaf leaned in closer, her teeth bared. "You stole the thing I loved the most from me. Now it's time to find out what happens to cats like you." Heathermist opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. A dead cat can't talk.

And she was indeed dead. Pineleaf had sunk her claws into her throat, with no mercy in her eyes. As she watched the blood pooling around her, Pineleaf had a flicker of doubt. This was her sister after all. How could she kill her? Then she shook her head, clearing it of the doubts. After what her sister had done, she deserved to die.

Pineleaf shoved the body a little closer to the border, and walked to a small stream. She washed the blood and Shadowclan scent off in it, then padded out. She shook her fur out and started to hunt. She needed a reason for being out for so long, after all. When she returned to camp she had two mice and a thrush. Scarletflame walked up to her, and she bristled. After all this, he still dared go near her. Even though she thought that, a small hope stirred in her heart that he wanted to be her mate again. "Have you seen Heathermist?" was all he asked. With that one question her heart was crushed. Pineleaf walked into the warriors den, leaving his question unanswered.

The next day, Heathermist's body was found. Pineleaf pretended to act sad, but it was hard. Really hard. Maybe now Scarletflame would forget about Heathermist and come back to her. How wrong she was. He acted distracted, and started to ignore the whole clan. Many nights, Pineleaf sat in her nest staring at him. What she had done was wrong, she shouldn't have done it. But it had felt so good.


End file.
